Me volví loca, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura
by Kikky
Summary: Una extraña casa en medio de una montaña, una joven que huye y un lugar que no parece ser lo que es. Fic concurso Kyofu Fanfiction III, de pag de facebook Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.


Este fic se sitúa luego del final de la saga de los androides. Con una Mai de 48 años de edad. Es para el concurso Kyofu Fanfiction III de la página Por los que leemos fics de dragon ball, uno escogía un personaje (Milk en mi caso) y por sorteo salía el otro y me salió Mai. Con la siguiente frase para usar de base también escogida por sorteo: Me volví loco(a), con largos intervalos de horrible cordura la cual escogí de título cambiando el género.

 **Me volví loca, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura**

Llevaba días, semanas, meses andando, tenía la piel envejecida y reseca por los pocos cuidados y el esfuerzo, el cuerpo delgado y perdido dentro de un gran abrigo sucio, viejo y andrajoso. Una gabardina de color verde mohoso. Su cabello estaba sucio y pegado a su cara mientras iba en medio de lo que parecía un bosque que se transformaba a medida que avanzaba. Hacía mucho que caminaba sin tener destino, tan solo andaba de un lugar a otro, comía lo que encontrase, bebía lo que pudiese. Huía siempre de los androides, de la muerte, de la amenaza, del miedo y de sus propios fantasmas.

La mirada de aquella mujer estaba nublada en la nada, siempre perdida entre nubes de recuerdos de días mejores. Rodeada de fantasmas de amigos fallecidos y cadáveres de desconocidos, apenas podía saber que ese día había ocurrido un gran cambio en la tierra y apenas se enteraría de aquello. Los androides habían sido destruidos y con ellos el fin de sus días de huir, sin embargo ella seguiría huyendo.

Su cabello negro resaltaba entre las varillas de bambú de aquel bosque que se le presentó sin permiso en su camino, pero siendo ella mujer que no cambia de pasos siguió andando entre medio de estos, chocando a ratos por lo estrecho.

Mai bebió agua de un río cercano, siguió andando por el borde de escuchando el su sonido producido por el viento en el bosque de bambú. Las hojas de bambú adornaban cada paso y acompañaban su figura reflejada en el agua como un fantasma y eso fue lo que le pareció ver en un momento cuando el bosque se dispersaba, el río se alejaba y un templo de aspecto chino emergía frente de sus ojos. Al lado del templo había una casa. Vio a una mujer mirarla desde la entrada pero en un parpadeo simplemente desapareció. ¿Había visto a una mujer? Había visto muchas cosas esfumarse en su vida de aquella manera, no dudaba que fuera otro fantasma de su propia locura.

Caminó directo a la casa subiendo por el monte que se cubría de pasto verde. Quizás podría vivir alguien allí para robarle algo de comida, ella jamás había pedido caridad y ahora no sería diferente. Mientras se aproximaba a la montaña el aspecto de la casa cambiaba de verse bien a descuidada, sucia y vieja. Definitivamente nadie podía vivir allí pero, con un poco de suerte, quizás podría haber algo de comida aunque fuese rancia y con un río cercano podía incluso improvisar fuego, calentar agua y usar los utensilios del lugar.

Llegó al umbral de la puerta y tocó, ésta se abrió al tacto con un ruido añejado, escuchó un crujido del interior que le despertó un poco los sentidos poniéndola en alerta. Dio unos pasos lentos oliendo, mirando, buscando con sigilo cualquier movimiento extraño o una señal. El lugar se veía ordenado, una mesa al centro con cuatro sillas, cómodas a los lados, un florero vacío y todo muy acomodado con polvo, telas de arañas, hojas secas y suciedad. Se notaba el encierro y el descuido en el aire y a pesar de estar todo perfectamente ordenado, todo había sido abandonado hacía mucho. Se asomó un poco, si no había alimento quizás podría encontrar botas, aquello era lo único que cambiaba de su atuendo, entonces sintió un empujón.

Su cara dio de bruces al suelo cayendo con todo su peso directo a la suciedad. Dolió. Apoyó sus manos y se levantó brevemente notando el suelo sucio que le rodeaba, vio ratones salir corriendo, distinguió vajilla rota y vieja, también papeles y libros. Se puso de pie con cuidado y miró tras de sí, tocó la perilla pero la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada y un escalofrío le recorrió. Ya estaba dentro, no había mucho que hacer, miró el lugar buscando alguna señal.

Su mirada recorrió la sala, la cocina y hacia el interior un pasillo oscuro que tomaba un tono anaranjado producto del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana.

Dio unos pasos mirando las cosas del lugar, esquivando la suciedad al paso y vio unas fotografías cubiertas en polvo, se aproximó al momento que una silueta se veía por el pasillo. Miró directamente aguzando la vista, pero no vio nada sin embargo algo se cayó tras de sí y al voltear una cara apareció frente a ella. Mai dio un sobre saltó guardando un grito.

La cara era de una mujer la cual la miraba con ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos, se notaba su piel blanca y huesuda, su cabello estaba tomado por una moña pero despeinado y sucio. La miraba, muy fijo y demasiado cerca, sin embargo no le sentía respirar. Mai apretó los ojos y sintió un golpe duro y firme en la cabeza.

Le despertó el tic tac de un reloj y el aroma de un caldo, abrió los ojos aturdida y se sentó de golpe al hallarse en una habitación totalmente nueva, limpia y ordenada. Era aún de noche cuando se aproximó a la ventana de un solo vidrio que no se dejaba abrir. El lugar era demasiado limpio, demasiado perfecto.

La puerta se abrió y tembló de pies a cabeza esperando lo peor, pero solo vio entrar a una mujer. Se veía de su edad, algo cansada y demacrada pero con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

\- ¿Te asusté? Lo siento – dijo colocando una bandeja en la mesita de noche, esta traía un cuenco tapado que dejaba sentir un agradable aroma y un pedazo de pan. – Me llamo Milk – dijo la mujer sonriendo y tomando asiento en la cama – Te encontré inconsciente fuera de mi casa ¿estás bien?

Mai solo asintió intentando cuadrar los hechos en su mente y se acercó lentamente atraída por el aroma de la comida, la mujer le sonreía cálidamente. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Te dejaré comer, si quieres después podremos conversar.

Milk se levantó y salió, Mai volteó la cama y miró la comida. Sopa de pollo y verduras. Su estómago mandó durante unos minutos que devoró la comida sin pensar más que en el hambre que sentía. Al terminar levantó la mirada hacia la ventana sin cortinas y vio a la mujer mirarle fijo desde allí, pestañeó a prisa sólo logrando que se esfumara. Prefirió no mirar más por esa ventana dándole la espalda y se acostó en el cómodo colchón sintiendo un fuerte sueño.

El piso se sentía húmedo y algo le incomodaba el costado, al abrir los ojos estaba en la sala de la casa, vieja, sucia y maloliente. Se incorporó de prisa asustada mirando a los rincones, el sol del día ya se colaba, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la puerta pero estaba cerrada. La golpeó con fuerza pero no se inmutó. Miró a su alrededor buscando ventanas pero estaban todas firmemente cerradas, ninguna se abrió. Sólo quedaba explorar la casa.

Fue andando con cautela por el pasillo pensando en la mujer ¿habría sido uno de los muchos fantasmas que la atormentaban? Y lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido real o sólo otra de sus muchas alucinaciones? El pasillo conducía a cuatro habitaciones, entró en la primera.

Era un baño pestilente, muy sucio, tapó su nariz al instante con su gabardina mientras unas moscas salían al ver el exterior. El lugar apestaba a muerte. Intentó vislumbrar qué era exactamente pero no pudo. Cerró al instante.

Dio unos pasos más al siguiente cuarto, apenas tocó la puerta se abrió. Entró con cuidado, estaba casi como la casa, había una cama matrimonial en el centro, un closet largo y un tocador. El espejo le llamó la atención de inmediato, había una fotografía en él. Se aproximó con cuidado y la tomó, fue una fracción de segundos para notar que tras de sí se veía una sombra con una mirada fría. Todo se fue a negro. Al despertar otra vez la habitación cómoda y no, no era un sueño.

Se levantó de golpe asustada y fue directo a la ventana sellada, miró al exterior, era de día aún y se veía el bosque de bambú desde allí. Golpeó nerviosa el vidrio sin conseguir nada y comenzó a mirar el lugar para buscar algo que le ayudara a salir. Fue al closet, al abrirlo encontró un dogi anaranjado, ropa de hombre joven y ropa de niño.

Pero nada útil.

Fue a la cama y la removió, buscó en la mesita de noche fue cuando notó comida. Había un platillo allí acompañado de un vaso de jugo. ¿Qué juego extraño era este? Se asustó. Pasaron algunas horas, su mente daba giros y vueltas en esa habitación, ¿cómo fue a dar allí? ¿acaso este era el castigo por sus pecados cometidos? ¿Shu y Pilaf la castigaban por vivir? Se recostó asustada, comprimiendo su cuerpo entonces la puerta se abrió.

\- Hola, veo que no has probado bocado ¿cómo estás? – Mai se negó a responder

\- Mi hijo Gohan llegará mañana, este es su cuarto, cuando venga tendrás que irte.

\- …

\- Él es un gran joven, lucha mucho contra esos horribles androides.

\- …

\- Mañana vendrá, ya verás, mañana…

\- … ajá… entonces ¿me dejarás salir? – Mai escuchó cerrarse la puerta, volteó y quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos luego miró la comida ya fría. Se veía deliciosa y su estómago le reclamaba, no puedo negar probar el bocado aunque suponía lo que sucedería.

Despertó en el piso de la habitación matrimonial, se levantó a prisa pero con mareos y buscó la fotografía sin embargo ya no estaba, lo peor era que el cuarto estaba sumamente oscuro señal clara que el sol ya se había ocultado.

Mai buscó a tientas la salida tocando las paredes, yendo instintivamente al pasillo. Al verlo se consternó, era eterno, oscuro y frío. No había un ápice de luz, ninguna idea de si izquierda o derecha, ninguna señal de la loca mujer.

Fue tocando la pared a medida que avanzó, la casa no era grande, por lo que recordaba tenía cuatro puertas visibles y el final de pasillo, nada más, o llegaba a la sala o llegaba al final. Fue tanteando y dio con otra puerta, pues claro la habitación matrimonial estaba frente al baño pestilente. Movió la manilla escuchándola abrir, segura o no debía entrar.

Era una sala de estudio con una gran ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la noche, la mesa tenía infinidad de libros y había una estantería completa también. A diferencia del pasillo y la sala este lugar estaba limpio, sólo tenía algo de polvo. Mai no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a la ventaba, como pensó estaba sellada. Lloró internamente bajando la mirada al piso cuando notó una mancha, dos, tres. Observó con más detenimiento, era sangre.

Su cuerpo corrió hacia un rincón, había sangre y mucha, se notaba seca de hace un tiempo pero ahí estaba, su mente no alcanzó a reaccionar pues la puerta fue golpeada tras suyo.

" _Toc, toc"._

-Gohan soy yo, Milk, ¿estás allí? ¿estás estudiando? – Mai tragó saliva guardando el aliento. -Gohan espero estés estudiando he preparado mucha comida para ti.

Mai dio un respiro al escuchar los pasos alejarse, temblaba de pies a cabeza no podía moverse de su apoyo en la pared. Si salía ¿Dónde iría? Si no se equivocaba habría un habitación al frente de esta pero ¿qué tan seguro sería ir a otra habitación? Respiró profundo si iba tenía que ser rápida.

Corrió.

Atravesó la breve distancia, buscó a tientas la perilla, empujó y chocó contra la puerta que estaba firmemente cerrada, oyó venir los pasos apresurados e intentó correr por el pasillo pero llegó a la pared del final, estaba acorralada, los pasos aumentaban. Sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza, otro golpe que no vio venir.

Despertó con un dolor muy fuerte esta vez, llevó allí su mano y el líquido en ella le asustó, al mirarse vio sangre. En una fracción de segundo reconoció la habitación dónde estaba, era aquella limpia en donde solía aparecer pero esta vez no estaba sola, Milk estaba sentada en los pies de la cama y le daba la espalda.

Gohan está muerto, por su culpa está muerto. – Mai tembló a ver que la mujer tenía en su mano un báculo que en el extremo tenía sangre, su sangre - Está muerto y estoy sola, mi padre está muerto, mi esposo, mi hijo. Estoy sola, por su culpa estoy sola, su hijo tiene la culpa, pero ya vendrá, ya vendrá… Su hijo lo sabe mañana llega Gohan.

Hubo un largo silencio, Mai se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió con prisa a la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba abierta, al salir dio con el pasillo. Corrió con fuerza hasta la sala y giró por la esquina hacia la cocina, escuchaba los pasos lentos de la mujer que arrastraba el báculo al caminar. Fue directo a la puerta de la cocina y la golpeó con fuerzas sin lograr nada, escuchó los pasos tras de sí.

\- Es tú culpa también, él te fue a defender a ti como a tantos otros – Mai volteó a verla aterrada.

\- Yo… yo no sé de qué ha-habla- dijo de manera asustada y seca, sentía que hacía mucho no usaba sus cuerdas vocales.

\- Es su culpa y tú culpa. De todos ellos. ¡Todos lo asesinaron y a nadie le importó!

Milk levantó el báculo para atacarla una vez más, en un rápido movimiento Mai buscó con la mirada algo para defenderse de la mujer, vio restos de gallina sobre la mesa y cerca de las plumas ensangrentadas un cuchillo carnicero brillar para ella. Mai se movió a prisa y lo cogió, la mujer no se inmutó cuando ella le señaló con el cuchillo esquivando su golpe.

\- ¡Déjeme salir!

\- Tú lo mataste, como todos. ¡todos lo mataron! – dijo dando golpes firmes directo a Mai que recibió los golpes cubriéndose con el brazo y apretando el cuchillo le devolvía algunas estocadas.

Aquel báculo era realmente duro, a pesar que lo golpease no lograba hacer nada y en un descuido el cuchillo cayó, Mai sintió que le daban una paliza que no podía controlar. Milk era mucho más fuerte y rápida a pesar de verse demacrada, los golpes iban y venía, vio a la mujer detenerse y sostener el cuchillo del suelo. Pronto todo se nubló en dolor.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo algo blando bajo su cuerpo y un olor penetrante le llegó de frente. Le hizo vomitar sin poder evitarlo. Estaba sumamente oscuro y pequeño, vio sobre su cabeza una pequeña ventana sin vidrio que dejaba notar las estrellas, lograba escuchar también el bosque de bambú movido por la brisa confirmando que seguía en ese terrible lugar. Se movió para levantarse y sus manos se hundieron en algo blando y putrefacto. No pudo notar todo muy bien pero al levantar su mano y mirarla a la poca luz, distinguió gusanos y podredumbre. Los sacudió rápidamente presa del pánico y dio un salto apoyándose de lo que fuera esa cosa que crujió, solo en ese instante distinguió el lugar en que se encontraba, era el baño.

Otra vez sintió un dolor pero esta vez seguido de una punzada fuerte en la nuca se limpió las manos en la gabardina y llevó estas a su cara. Estaba cubierta en sangre que brotaba de alguna parte de su herida cabeza, también notó dolor en el cuerpo. Respiró agitada, aquello debía ser una pesadilla, fue a salir, quiso correr a la puerta pero algo le hizo detenerse. Esperó conteniendo náuseas en un rincón bajo el lavado, esperó con un terrible mareo, esperó mientras el día aclaraba y el baño tomaba forma dejando notar cuerpos deformes en el lugar. No sabía cuántos eran o cuánto tiempo tenían allí, pero ya los distinguía lo cual le hizo vomitar nuevamente. Sin embargo esperó hasta escuchar abrirse la puerta principal. Entonces se levantó y movió con sigilo. Con esperanza tomó la perilla de la puerta que se abrió, sabía internamente que estaría abierta, ya antes lo había estado, era simple los muertos no caminan.

Miró con mucho cuidado aprovechando la luz del día colarse por el lugar y recordando épocas pasadas de robos y espionaje, se movió con lentitud, cuidado y sigilo. Tuvo miedo al ver la puerta principal sin cerrar pero corrió hasta esta y salió. El aire fresco le llenó los pulmones y alivió el pesar del nauseabundo aroma que aún sentía su cuerpo pero poco duró su dicha, le pareció ver a la mujer a lo lejos cerca de un árbol ¿qué hacía allí? al parecer colgaba una soga. Seguro era para ella, de ser así no quería averiguarlo, corrió al instante y se metió a prisa a la pequeña casa del costado, aquel templo de estilo oriental. Se quedó ahí por horas, agachada apretando el cuerpo, temblando, sintiendo la humedad de su sangre en su cara, oliendo la muerte que aún traía encima y con los ojos fijos en la entrada de ese templo.

Cuando sintió venir el atardecer se relajó un poco, se puso de pie con sigilo y notó la naturaleza del templo. Había allí fotografías e incienso quemado hace mucho. Era un lugar habilitado para la oración de los fallecidos. Miró las fotos cada una adornada con un velo negro y con fechas de los que habían partido.

En la primera un hombre que se le hacía familiar salía con un niño en su regazo, en la otra un joven sonreía alegre, en la siguiente un abuelo con su nieto. La última estaba boca abajo, al levantarla vio a una mujer jovial y sonriente. Tenía el cabello recogido al instante la reconoció, era Milk. ¿Pero cómo era posible acaso estaba… muerta?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No quiso pensarlo más, no podía pensarlo más. Salió con brusquedad del templo y corrió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Volteó instintivamente para mirar la casa y se detuvo en seco al ver que la puerta estaba tapiada con madera. Se notaba que llevaba así un buen tiempo.

Se acercó con miedo sin y rodeó la casa intentando ver una entrada, intentado hallar explicación a lo que veía. Las ventanas estaban sin vidrio alguno, solo alguna que otra tapeada en madera. Se aterró más, las ventanas eran la única entrada y antes habían sido su única prisión, pero tenía que verlo. Entró a duras penas por una de las ventanas, el lugar estaba vacío, sólo adornado por el polvo, las ratas y la soledad. No había sala, no habían fotografías, no había muebles.

Corrió por el interior mirando las habitaciones, abandonadas y vacías, fue a la más limpia de todas pero estaba igual que el resto, miró el guardarropas y se encontraba vacío. Intentado explicarse lo sucedido se dirigió rápidamente al baño y estaba vacío. No podía creerlo, entró y pisó algo que se quebró, miró bien, se agachó y vio entre el polvo ropa vieja y unos esqueletos muy antiguos, movió su pie había pisado lo que parecía ser los huesos de una mano humana.

Ahogó un grito y corrió con prisa a la ventana por la cual había entrado, con la velocidad del viento corrió alejándose. Tan solo volteó a dar una última mirada una vez su cuerpo le pidió un poco de descanso, tenía la boca seca y apenas se había alejado. Vio entonces a la mujer al lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa, caminó lentamente hacía los árboles. La perdió por unos minutos de vista entre las sombras y cuando la volvió a ver colgaba de un árbol.

Mai tembló completamente tomó aire y nuevamente corrió sin sentir dolor ni pesar, corrió durante horas deseando la luz del día, tropezó en el río que apareció en sus pies y bebió cuanta agua pudo sólo para seguir huyendo, corrió sin detenerse escuchando pasos tras de sí. Sentía un charco en sus botas, sentía las hojas hundirse en sus pisadas pero no podía detenerse debía seguir y seguir.

Estaba segura que la mujer la seguía, estaba segura que la miraba, estaba segura que se encontraba en cualquier parte en medio de ese bosque de bambú.

Fin

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar aquí y leerme me gustó mucho escribir este fic, hace un buen tiempo no sacaba algo nuevo he estado con un bloqueo muy grande y me cuesta mucho realizar algunas cosas en general. Sinceramente espero haya gustado,si no, acepto criticas constructivas con buenas ganas.

Pero fuera los insultos.

Con respeto todo siempre es mejor.

Que tengan un buen día/noche/tarde : )


End file.
